Cry
by sanit-une
Summary: Releena leaves Heero...leaving him only a picture of what they had together, and a letter explaining why.
1. Default Chapter

title- Cry (Faith Hill)  
Author- Sanit Une/Evil Une  
If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
  
Releena entered the empty apartment...well, nearly empty apartment. All  
that was left now, was all his things, and that was it. All her stuff had  
been moved out.  
Releena's honey blond hair was tied back into a french braid. A few thin  
strands of her hair framed her face.  
She walked over towards the kitchen, where she placed a folded piece of  
paper and the key to the apartment. She turned and walked out of the nearly  
bare apartment, closing the door behind her.  
  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent  
  
"Are you ready?" Releena's older brother, Millardo, asked, standing outside  
of the apartment.  
Releena nodded. "Yes," she retorted confidently.  
Millardo smiled slightly. "Then lets go home." he told her, reaching for  
her arm.  
Releena bowed her head slightly. "Is Noin home?" she asked.  
Millardo blinked. "She's waiting in the car."  
Releena sighed softly. "Good," she whispered. "I'll need a friend to help  
me through this."  
  
Yeah.... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
  
Releena began to think of all the signs that should have told her that he  
would never feel any real emotions. All the signs pointed to it, she just  
never wanted to believe that they were there...she still believed that he  
was human...at least she thought he was human.  
Millardo hugged his sister, as he led her out of the building. "If there's  
anything I could say that would make this easier on you, I'd say it."  
Releena looked up at her brother. "I know," she smiled slightly, as she  
looked back up the stairs...it still seemed like a dream to her. She was  
actually leaving him.  
  
I gave now I 'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
  
Releena bowed her head. 'I bet he wouldn't even shed a damn tear for me.'  
She thought to herself, as she clenched her fist. 'God help me,'  
  
If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
  
Millardo led Releena to the car. He opened the backseat door- behind the  
driver's seat. Releena steped into the car, and closed the door. Noin sat  
in the back with her.  
"I'm gald you're doing this." Noin whispered, placing a sympathetic hand on  
Releena's shoulder.  
A slight tear came to Releena's blue eyes.  
"Did you leave him the letter I told you to write?" Noin asked.  
Releena nodded. "Yes, and I kept a copy for myself." She whispered, forcing  
the threatening tear back.  
Noin smiled softly. "It's okay, you can cry if you want."  
Releena shook her head. "No," she insisted strongly. "I shouldn't have to  
cry for him anymore." She gazed directly into Noin's eyes. "I've cried too  
long, I'm not going to anymore."  
Noin's smile grew slightly. "And so it should be." She whispered.  
  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine  
  
Releena bowed her head, as she thought of the reasons she should leave  
him...so far she was only doing this to spite him. Why? She wasn't really  
sure. She thought of the lies that he had told her; they ran through her  
mind and repeated over and over in her mind, like a broken record...and it  
hurt even more now, then it did in the past.  
  
Yeah.... And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain  
  
Releena raised her head and turned to Noin. "Do you think he'll feel  
something, when he realizes that I'm never coming back?"  
Noin bowed her head slightly...the answer hurt more then the question.  
"Honestly, Releena, I don't know."  
"It would hurt less if I knew he'd feel something." Releena sighed heavily.  
"I know," Noin whispered.  
  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
  
The door to the nearly empty apartment was opened. A dark haired man  
entered. He wore dark blue jeans, and a light blue jean jacket, with a  
black tank top underneath. His colbat eyes scanned over the bare room with  
a soulless stare. He then noticed the letter and the key over by the  
kitchen. He walked over and picked up the letter...it was from her.  
He quickly opened it and read it.  
  
Give it up baby  
I hear you're doin' fine  
Nothins goin save me  
I can see it it your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darlin give it a try  
I dont want pity  
I just want what is mine  
  
Dear Heero,  
I'm sorry that you have to find out like this, but, I'm leaving you. I  
think that you know why, and I don't think that you even pretended that you  
didn't know. Your emotionless disposition, and your cold heart has become  
too much for me to bare. I don't want to have to cry for the both of us, or  
for you, any longer. I hope you understand why I'm doing this, and I hope  
for your sake that you start feeling something before it's too late. I'll  
always love you Heero; but, I can't go on living life like this. Please  
forgive me.  
Love Releena.  
  
Yeah... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that your're feeling a little more pain  
  
Heero's eyes dilated slightly. He cluched the letter in his hands, closing  
his eyes tightly. He tried as hard as possible to feel something, anything.  
His heart beat quickened as he forced himself to feel something. Memories  
flooded his mind, and most of them were reminding him and proving to him  
that he was the emotionless man that Releena had destribed to him...she was  
right. His blood presure shot through the roof, as a tiny feeling of  
something rose to the surface. It was warm, until he opened his eyes, and  
read the letter over again. The warm feeling soon grew fanit, and small.  
  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me  
  
Heero's hands shook slightly, as he lossened his grip on the letter.  
Heero's eyes remained fixed on an picture that Releena had left for him, as  
a memory of what they had...or maybe as proof that he was emotionless. He  
stared at it blankly, then picked up the picture. He carefully studied the  
man in the photo, next to Releena. It looked like him; however, judging by  
the expression on his face, he didn't want to be there.  
  
Yeah... Cry just a little for me  
  
The paper fell to his feet, face up. The words 'Your emotionless dispostion  
and cold heart has become too much for me to bare' was underlined in red  
ink. This sentance fused within Heero's mind, and soon became a reminder of  
how he had treated Releena for the past few years.  
A slight tear formed at the base of his eye. The light from the window  
danced off the tear, and lightened his colbat eyes.  
  
woo ooo, could you cry a little for me  
  
After a few moments, and with Heero's encoragement, the tear soon was  
released from his tear duct, and it rolled down his face to his chin. It  
left a long damp trail from his eye, down his face, and to his chin.  
He droped the picture on the floor...it landed on top of the letter that  
Releena left for him to read.  
  
yeah, yeah  
  
Heero bowed his head. The tear dropped from his chin, and landed on top of  
the picture, between his and Releena's face. "It is you, who should forgive  
me." He whispered softly. 


	2. My Immortal

My Immortal ~ EVANESCENCE  
  
Author's Note- by popular demand, here's the sequel to 'cry'. There will most likely be more to come....so much more.  
  
**I'm so tired of being here**  
  
Weeks passed by, and turned into months. Heero didn't seem to be the same after Releena had left him so suddenly. His empty expression, only seemed to mirror the emotions that he couldn't seem to express.....however, confusing they may seem.  
  
Heero had moved out of the apartment, that he and Releena once shared....there were too many memories there.  
  
**suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave**  
  
Heero sat outside of Quatre's apartment building, on the stairs. He only brought a suitcase with him, which held all of his belongings.....everything he ever owned. Heero's head hung between his broad shoulders, as the rain pelted his drenched body, and soaked his dark chestnut hair.  
  
**because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone**  
  
Heero had thrown away everything that reminded him of her.....the woman he loved, and still loved. Well everything except the letter and the photograph that she left him, as a symbol of his lack of emotions. Even as Heero sat there, he wondered why, even after all of these years, he couldn't even express the slightest of emotion.....not compassion, fear, sadness.....not even love towards Releena.  
  
**these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase**  
  
A pair of familiar looking running shoes. Heero's head rose slightly, meeting the face of the man whom wore the shoes.....Quatre.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Quatre demanded. "You'll catch your death of cold out here, in the rain." Heero remained silent, as Quatre handed Heero his umbrella.  
  
"Well, come on," Quatre walked by Heero and unlocked the glass pained door. "There no sense in staying out here."  
  
Heero rose to his feet, and walked into the building, as Quatre turned around to him.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked.  
  
"I moved out." Heero uttered monotonously.  
  
Quatre blinked. "Why?"  
  
"Too many memories."  
  
Quatre nodded his head slightly. "Alright, come on up."  
  
Quatre led Heero to his apartment, and unlocked the door. He entered, then turned on the lights. The place seemed to be in good working order, though it looked like Duo had been through there recently.  
  
"You'll have to sleep on the couch." Quatre told Heero, as he peeled off his wet jacket. "Hilde kicked Duo out again, and he's in the spare room."  
  
'That explains the mess.' Heero thought, as he walked over to the couch, and plopped on the sofa. He laid down and closed his eyes, as memories of Releena passed through his dreams.  
  
**when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me**  
  
Heero remembered how much he actually loved Releena.....with every fibber of his being; however, he just couldn't express it, without being afraid of screwing things up......nevertheless he managed to screw things up, without lifting a finger. He'd do anything to get her back.....even if it meant having to ask Quatre to help him. But it would be worth it all, if it meant that Releena would come back to him.  
  
**you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind**  
  
He remembered how Releena used to catch him off guard, even if it was up. She was the light of his life....his better half. And he was still bound to her love.....well her to his, away.  
  
**your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**  
  
A darkness invaded Heero's dreams. As he stood there in the darkness, and ordered for there to be light, he saw a shadowy figure standing in the distance. He attempted to walk towards the figure; however, he could not move.  
  
"Turn on the damn lights!!!" Heero roared.  
  
Seconds pasted, which felt like centuries to Heero. As the time elapsed into the now slowly fading darkness, the figure's face was slowly beginning to lighten.....it was Releena.  
  
Heero's eyes dilated, as he stared at her beautiful face. He gazed into her deep sea blue eyes. He reached out to her, and she moved away.  
  
"No," she whispered harshly.  
  
**these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase**  
  
Heero's eyes dilated, as Releena moved away from him. "But I-"  
  
"No you don't!" Releena spoke sternly. "You can't...."  
  
"Can't what?" Heero demanded.  
  
Releena was silent.  
  
"Can't what?" he ordered.  
  
Still Releena maintained her silence. It was slowly becoming deafening. He had asked her a direct question, why wasn't she answering him.....he wanted to know what he couldn't do.  
  
"Can't what?" Heero demanded in a softer tone, thinking that the tone he had used before, frightened her somehow.  
  
Releena remained silent.  
  
**when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me**  
  
"Releena!!" Heero roared. "Tell me what I can't do!!" he demanded, slightly furious with her silence. Heero moved towards her; however, she only moved away from him.  
  
"You can't...." her voice trailed off.  
  
"CAN'T WHAT? GOD DAMNIT!!!!"  
  
**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along**  
  
"Heero!" Quatre shook Heero awake.  
  
Heero's eyes opened slightly, staring emptily at Quatre. "What?"  
  
"You were talking in your sleep." Quatre whispered.  
  
"More like yelling in his sleep." Duo corrected with a smirk.  
  
Duo's statement only earned him a sharp glare from Quatre, warning him.  
  
Heero sat up on the couch, bowing his head. His mind only remained on his dream. 'Can't what?' Heero thought to himself. 'What can't I do?'  
  
End 


	3. Frozen

Title-Frozen (Madonna)  
  
Author- Mistress of Darkness (formally known as Sanit/Evil Une)  
  
Author's Note- Third part to 'Cry' (My Immortal being the second part)  
  
*You only see what your eyes want to see How can life be what you want it to be You're frozen When your heart's not open*  
  
Releena sat in the living room of Millardo's apartment, which he shared with Noin. Her head was bowed, and she was still in her blue flanalle pyjamas. Her honey blond hair was loosely tied back; she also wore blue bear claw slippers on her feet.  
  
Though she had broken things off with Heero quite sometime ago, she still loved him....even if it was the best thing for her.  
  
Noin walked into the apartment. She worn a light blue pants suit, with a white silk blouse underneath. She slipped off her cream coloured trench coat and hung it in the front closet. She hung her keys on the key rack, as she turned, she saw Releena on the couch.  
  
"Still upset about leaving Heero; I see." Noin uttered softly as she sat on the couch next to Releena. "You know it was the best thing for you; right?"  
  
Releena nodded, sniffling loudly. "Yes," she looked up at Noin with bloodshot eyes....she had been crying.  
  
Noin put her arm around Releena's shoulders, and hugged her. "Releena you can't be considering taking him back," she let Releena sit up, and handed her the box of Kleenex. "Are you?"  
  
Releena blew her nose, and wiped away her tears. "Perhaps..." she whispered.  
  
Noin gently shook her head. "If you go back to him now, you'll be setting yourself up to be hurt again, by him."  
  
*You're so consumed with how much you get You waste your time with hate and regret You're broken When your heart's not open*  
  
Releena bowed her head, tears welling in her eyes. "But, even if he was cold-hearted and unfeeling-"  
  
"Frozen is more like it." Noin inturpted.  
  
Releena shot Noin a sharp glare. "Whatever," she wiped her eyes again. "He still doesn't deserve to be hurt the way I hurt him."  
  
"It'll bring him back to reality, Releena." Noin got up off the couch. "It'll be a brutal smack by reality." She folded her arms momentarily, then turned towards the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" she asked Releena.  
  
Releena nodded. "Thanks," she whispered.  
  
*Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart Mmmmmm, give yourself to me Mmmmmm, you hold the key*  
  
Releena's mind drifted into thought. If only she would've stayed with him....maybe he wouldn't be hurting....or maybe she should've been more open with him. You know, tell Heero about the fact that he's an emotionless bastard....well minus the bastard part.  
  
Though she still loved him, she was still angry with Heero. He still hadn't called her about the break up....maybe the letter was a little more straight forward than she had thought.  
  
*Now there's no point in placing the blame And you should know I suffer the same If I lose you My heart will be broken*  
  
Noin walked back into the living room carrying two cups of hot tea. "Releena?" Noin waved her hand in front of Releena's blue eyes....however, bloodshot they might be.  
  
Releena blinked, shaking her head gently, then looked up at Noin. "Yes?" she asked, taking the cup that was handed to her.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
Releena nodded. "I'm fine." She insisted, as she sipped the hot tea.  
  
Noin sat beside her. "It didn't appear so." Noin took a short sip from the cup, then looked at Releena. "You know what I mean; don't you?"  
  
Releena nodded, as she sipped her tea.  
  
*Love is a bird, she needs to fly Let all the hurt inside of you die You're frozen When your heart's not open*  
  
Noin smiled softly, as she placed her cup on the hard wood table. "Then you know that if you were to take Heero back, it would be the biggest mistake of your life; right?"  
  
Releena nodded. "But how can I ever stop loving him?" Releena asked.  
  
Noin sighed softly, contemplating the response to Releena's question. She stared into Releena bloodshot blue eyes. Noin shook her head gently. "You don't." she whispered. "You can't force yourself to stop loving him," Noin rose from the couch, and walked over to the window. She stared down at the street. "Believe me I know all too well, what that is like." She turned back to Releena. "You may never stop loving Heero; but, in time you and he will move on with your lives. The love you feel for him will never leave you-"  
  
"But what if I was meant to be with him....like fate?" Releena interrupted.  
  
Noin sighed. "If your love was fated to Heero, then fate will bring both of you back together, and Heero won't make the same mistakes he has." She bowed her head. "On the other hand, if it is not fated, then you'll find someone new, and perhaps love him more than Heero."  
  
*Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart Mmmmmm, give yourself to me Mmmmmm, you hold the key*  
  
Releena bowed her head. The truth was she didn't want to love anyone else other than Heero....she couldn't.  
  
Noin walked over to Releena, and rested her hand on her shoulder. "I can relate to how you feel for Heero; but you must understand that going back to him would be a grave mistake."  
  
Releena shook her head. "I don't believe that, Noin." Releena whispered. "You feel the same way about my brother, as I do for Heero." She raised her head. "If you were apart from my brother for any amount of time, you'd drive yourself crazy, if you didn't keep yourself busy, like you do."  
  
Noin remained silent....Releena was right.  
  
"You were standing at the window a minute ago, looking down at the street, just to see if my brother's car had arrived at the curb; weren't you?"  
  
Still, Noin did not respond.  
  
Releena bowed her head. "I understand how you feel for my brother, and I feel the same way for Heero." Her head rose to meet Noin's insistent stare. "This separation between Heero, and myself, is tearing me apart." Noin sat beside Releena, still silent....for once she was speechless. What could she say that would change Releena's mind....or that wouldn't make things worse.  
  
*You only see what your eyes want to see How can life be what you want it to be You're frozen When your heart's not open*  
  
Releena bowed her head, as her mind wandered....her mind always wandered to the same cavern in her mind....Heero. Releena closed her eyes, as she tried to fight off her tears. She wanted to forget him; but, Heero was a hard person to forget....even if you wanted to. It was true, Heero left a large imprint in her life, and the truth was, she needed him, and he needed her.  
  
*Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart Mmmmmm, give yourself to me Mmmmmm, you hold the key*  
  
Releena took in a deep breath, as she raised her head. Her tear welled eyes, stared out the window in front of her. 'Heero,' she thought. 'You're the only one who can fix things.'  
  
END 


End file.
